Cuídale
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Solo deseo un mundo mejor, por eso dejo en tus manos mi última esperanza. OneShot


**Cuídale.**

By Tenshi Lain

_Notas angelicales:_

Estos personajes no son míos, son de Kaori Yuki. Solo los utilizo porque el tomo 12 está tardando mucho en salir y tenía mono de Angel Sanctuary :P

Antes que nada, he de decir que solo he leído hasta el tomo 11 (saltándome el 4 y el 5 XD) No tengo ni idea de si esto se acerca en algo al manga, pero hubieron varias cosas que me hicieron mosquear. Estuve repasando los puntos y a mi no me pareció algo tan descabellado. Mis argumentaciones están al final.

Si no has leído al menos hasta el tomo 11 ¡NO SIGAS¡Peligro de spoilers a porrilllo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cuándo fue?... ¿cuándo empezó todo? Hace ya tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo con exactitud. Los acontecimientos importantes de aquellos momentos, opacaron a los otros.

Aquella trampa... tu muerte a mis manos... mi ceguera tras contemplar a Adam Kaddmon... tantas cosas ocurrieron en tan poco tiempo. Mi percepción del mundo cambió por completo. No solo por la perdida de la visión, también por que comprendí que nada iba bien. La venda cayó de mis ojos, tal como querías, pero fue demasiado tarde. Aun ahora intento ver las verdades que tu querías mostrarme y te juró que no descansaré hasta conseguirlo.

Investigué todos los documentos relacionados con tus proyectos y experimentos, buscando la pauta que debía seguir para llegar a esa verdad que tanto ansiaba. Pero en el camino encontré algo que no esperaba.

Entre los documentos en el ordenador habían ciertos archivos encriptados, indescifrables sin la clave de acceso. Simples textos incoherentes... pero ¿por qué ibas a tener algo así entre tus documentos si no era importante?  
Utilicé todos lo métodos que conocía para intentar descifrar aquel galimatías, pero nada surgía efecto. No podía buscar ayuda extraña, no me fiaba de nadie a esas alturas. Durante mucho tiempo seguí buscando información y la forma de abrir aquellos archivos, pero nada resultaba.

. Anael, de verdad que cuando te lo propones... Siempre supiste como guardar un secreto. Nunca conseguí descubrir lo que ocultaban tus ojos azules.

Entonces un recuerdo vino a mi mente, algo tan insignificante que me sorprendió recordarlo.

Era de noche, no había nadie en los corredor. Una sombra se deslizaba silenciosa con paso presuroso mientras se esforzaba por cerrar la cartera que llevaba en sus manos sin detenerse. De pronto unas manos surgidas de la nada la sujetaron por la cintura y la hicieron entrar en una habitación. Ella se volvió para protestar, pero sus labios quedaron sellados en un beso devorador.

. No has venido - reprochó una voz masculina algo entrecortada por la rápida respiración.

. Tenía algo importante que hacer - repuso ella sintiendo como aquellas manos que tan bien conocía vagaban distraídamente por su espalda.

. ¿Más importantes que yo? - susurró con tono sensual en su oído.

. Tal vez...

. Eres cruel Anael.

. ¿Y tú no? - el otro sonrió de forma arrogante y volvió a devorar aquellos carnosos labios. Al separarse para tomar aire acarició las pálidas mejillas de ella en un dulce roce.

. ¿No me vas a decir lo que tanto te ha entretenido?

. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

. No, porque ya te tengo aquí - dijo besando su cuello -, pero siento curiosidad.

. Esperanza, Zafiquel, esperanza... - susurró Anael en su oído mientras volvía a besarlo.

En aquel instante sus palabras me desconcertaron, pero tenía otras cosas en mente y olvidé el tema. Sin embargo ahora, tanto tiempo después y recordando los acontecimientos que se sucedieron al poco tiempo. Esa extraña respuesta tal vez tenga algo de valor.

Abrí de nuevo aquel extraño documento en el que creía (o quería creer) que encontraría respuestas. E introduje la contraseña: Esperanza.

Al instante todas aquellas palabras sin sentido comenzaron a ordenarse hasta formar un texto inteligible. No daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos...

Era un informe sobre un ángel recién nacido y una carta dirigida a mí ¿Qué hacía aquello ahí, entre proyectos y documentación personal? Lo primero que hice fue leer la carta.

Mi amado Zafiquiel:

Si estás leyendo esto, es porque ya no estoy en este mundo y lo que temía se ha cumplido.

Sí, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien intentaría deshacerse de mí por todo lo que sé. Solo espero que mi legado sobreviva. Y por eso te dirijo esta carta. Tal vez pienses que es egoísta por mi parte, pero antes de juzgarme lee lo que te tengo que decir. Después actúa como mejor te parezca.

Soy una pecadora, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, porque pecamos juntos. Lo que desconoces es que de nuestro acto impuro quedaron... consecuencias. Una prueba que demostraba nuestro pecado: un hijo.

Te preguntarás ¿cómo puede ser? Ya sabes que aunque esté prohibida la procreación entre los ángeles, tenemos órganos reproductores. Una más de las contradicciones de nuestro Señor ¿Para que nos otorga la dualidad y después nos prohibe compartirla? Que esté prohibido es precisamente porque es posible, los I-CHID son prueba de ellos.

¿Por qué no te dije nada? Sencillo, temía tu reacción.

El recién nombrado gran trono, el mayor cazador de "conejos" de todos, alguien que caza I-CHILD sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o duda ¿cómo reaccionaría al saber que él mismo había creado uno?

Callé por miedo, miedo a tu reacción y a la de los demás. Lo más correcto hubiera sido librarme de esa carga que me condenaba, destruir a ese no-nato que ya estaba maldito aun sin haber visto la luz... pero no pude. Seguramente pensarás que soy débil, y tal vez tengas razón. No fui capaz de matarle, de apagar esa vida, porque venía de mí y venía de ti.

Era la máxima expresión de nuestra unión, nuestro hijo. En el cielo no existen hijos, ni padres, ni hermanos que no sean los gemelos. Cualquier tipo de amor está prohibido. Somos seres antinaturales que negamos los propios sentimientos, obligados a servir sin cuestionar ni a preguntarnos. Simples muñecos sin corazón.

Pero yo quería cambiar eso, tal vez fue egoísta por mi parte, pero no quería seguir viviendo en este mundo despótico. El mundo en el que vivimos está condenado al fracaso. Se auto consumirá y desaparecerá. Tenemos que cambiarlo si no queremos desaparecer con él.

Use todos los recursos que tenía a mi alcance para proteger la nueva vida que crecía en mi interior. Aquella que tal vez podía ser el principio del cambio. Modifiqué los registros y le introduje en la lista de ángeles que la Asamblea Suprema había autorizado a nacer. Puse el feto en uno de los cascarones incubadora y después simplemente le vi crecer.

Vigilar el desarrollo de los nuevos ángeles era un de mis responsabilidades, así que no tuve ningún problema. Para cualquiera simplemente hacía mi trabajo, nadie sabía que le prestaba especial atención al huevo número 01304, ni mucho menos el porque. Tenía que estar atenta a cualquier posible manifestación que lo identificara como a un I-CHILD. No podía ser que entre los nuevos ángeles, cuyos ADN habían sido tomados directamente de la base principal hubiera uno. Sería demasiado extraño y sospechoso.

Todos los días rezaba para que eso no sucediera, no sabía si sería capaz de ver como abortaban su periodo de gestación o si de dejarlo vivir, cuanto tiempo tardarían en cazarlo como a un conejo más o que ese cazador fueras tú.

La angustia me dominaba y cuando me preguntabas que me ocurría tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por sonreír y comportarme como si nada. Muchas veces estuve tentada de decirte la verdad, pero nunca pude. El miedo seguía siendo un peso en mi corazón que ahora estaba dividido entre mi amor por ti y el instinto de protección. Ahora entiendo porque las mujeres humanas actúan así al ser madres. El instinto maternal es algo temible y grande.

Por suerte todo fue bien. El bebé nació sano y sin ningún síntoma que delatara su verdadero origen. Cuando lo vi ya fuera del cascarón no pude evitar pensar que era el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto. No fue un pensamiento subjetivo, no lo consideré así solo por ser mi hijo... muchos de los que trabajan conmigo en el "Nido" dijeron lo mismo.

Sabía que a partir de ahí empezaría lo difícil. Una vez los recién nacidos abandonan el Nido, pasan a ser responsabilidad de otros y cualquier tipo de intervención por mi parte enseguida llamaría la atención. Lo último que pude hacer por él fue ponerle un nombre.

Después de aquello solo podía cuidarlo en la distancia, asegurarme que todo le iba bien. Fingí cruzármelo por los corredores alguna vez por el simple hecho de poder hablar con él. Es un chico muy agradable, inteligente, dulce, encantador y algo tímido. No se parece a ti, aunque siento en él una gran fuerza.

Sin embargo surgió algo inesperado, algo que en ninguno de los exámenes prenatales fue detectado. Él era portador de un poder que nunca antes se le había atribuido a un ángel de forma natural y que por tanto estaba "fuera de las normas" por no ser algo corriente.

Algunos humanos lo llamaban "empatía", yo lo calificaba de problemas. Algo tan extraño y excepcional de seguro sería motivo de interés para varios de los científicos que trabajaban en los laboratorios de la asamblea.

Una vez más actué desde las sombras, borré cualquier posible dato relacionado con este don para protegerle. Pero me temo que ya no podré seguir con esto mucho más. Hay ciertos indicios que apuntan a que alguien pretende deshacerse de mí. No temo a la muerte, pero si temo por mi hijo, por aquel a quien con tanto empeño he intentado proteger.

Ya conoces la historia, comprende mis motivos y no me juzgues con dureza. Ahora te preguntaras que demonios pretendía con esta declaración firmada que tantos problemas puede causarte. Créeme, esa no es mi intención.

Te quiero pedir una cosa. Se que no tengo derecho a hacerlo después de haberte escondido tantas cosas. Pero por favor, te lo ruego. Considéralo mi última voluntad. Protege a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo. No permitas que caiga en manos de los investigadores. He trabajado por largos años en esos laboratorios, tú también sabes como funcionan. Destruirán su espíritu antes que su conciencia y su cuerpo, no lo permitas. No dejes que maten el último atisbo de esperanza que dejo en este cruel mundo.

Te adjunto su historial, todos los datos que he recopilado hasta este momento. Con esto podrás empezar su búsqueda. No se cuanto tardarás en leer este mensaje tras mi muerte, solo pido que no sea demasiado tarde.

Por favor, encuéntrale y cuídale. Su nombre es Rasiel.

Siempre tuya,

Anael.

No podía creerlo, en verdad que jamás llegué a imaginar algo así. Anael ¿Cómo pudiste ocultar algo así tanto tiempo¿y por que yo no me di cuenta? Jamás me lo expliqué. Lo pensé por mucho tiempo pero no hallé respuesta válida.

Hacía mucho que ella ya no estaba a mi lado, tal vez aquel ser que compartía nuestra sangre tampoco estuviera. Pero la duda seguía ahí ¿Y si...?

Siguiendo los datos de Anael, investigué en los registros de los cadetes, busque su nombre y le encontré. Un nudo se formó en mi pecho al comprobar que los perore temores de Anael se habían cumplido. El chico estaba internado en uno de los laboratorios de la asamblea. Sería muy difícil acercarme a él sin una excusa creíble.

Sin embargo, gracias a mi posición y tal vez algo de suerte, conseguí ser nombrado inspector de aquellos laboratorios y pude entrar en él para encontrarle. A cualquiera se le hubiera revuelto el estómago al ver como eran tratados los "sujetos de investigación". Aunque con todo lo que había visto a lo largo de mi vida ya nada me sorprendía, o eso pensaba. Sentí mucha rabia al saber como lo habían tratado todo aquel tiempo. Temí haber llegado demasiado tarde. Cuando entré en aquella habitación, pude sentir como aquel chico estaba al límite, su conciencia rayaba la locura, aunque también sentí algo más. Pero no podía confiarme. Aquel chico no aguantaría mucho en su actual estado, tal vez sería mejor dejarle morir, puesto que la muerte ya le rondaba cerca...

. Escucha atentamente - le dije -, mi trabajo consiste en inspeccionar el trato a los sujetos de investigados en este laboratorio, pero si vosotros los examinados no lo deseáis, no puedo ayudaros, así es la ley. Sé que no puedes moverte a causa de la medicación, pero quiero que me respondas sabiendo que esta será tu primera y última oportunidad ¿Quieres vivir?

Enseguida noté el gran esfuerzo que le suponía articular siquiera una palabra. No necesitaba ver para sentir como luchaba por darme una respuesta. Solo podía hacerle aquella oferta una vez. Si no contestaba...

. Quiero... vivir...

Musitó con gran esfuerzo tras unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, aunque estoy seguro de que para él también lo fueron.

. Bien - dije acariciando su rostro empapado por el sudor -. Eres un chico fuerte.

Le había encontrado a las puertas de la muerte y había sido capaz de hacer un esfuerzo por pedir vida, sin saber lo que le depararía el futuro, sin saber que tal vez solo conseguiría más dolor y penurias. Le di a elegir y él eligió la vida, sin importar nada más. En verdad que es un chico fuerte, como ella.

Ha estado bajo mi tutela desde entonces, le he criado y enseñado (aunque a veces parece que sea él el que me cuida). Le he protegido durante todo este tiempo, guardando el secreto de su origen. Sin embargo ahora temo por él. Ahora que Sevoftalta lo a puesto en su "lista negra", es cuestión de tiempo que intente algo para eliminarle. Igual que hizo con mi amada Anael. Pero no lo permitiré. Rasiel se convirtió en el único ser al que he querido desde que quedé ciego y no permitiré que le hagan nada. Es lo único que me queda de ella y no lo perderé.

Por eso lo envío a Anagura. Es curioso que para proteger a un ángel halla que mandarlo al infierno, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento. Con la excusa de dejar un rehén a cambio de que el Ángel Salvador venga al cielo, lo pondré a cubierto de la tormenta que se avecina.

Aquella vez lo dije en serio Rasiel. Mi mayor deseo es ver tu rostro con mis propios ojos y comprobar si es cierto que te pareces a Anael.

Cuídate mucho, hijo mío.

FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí están mis argumentaciones basadas en algunos detalles del cómic:

1- Los Improper Child (I-CHILD) son aquellos que han nacido de la unión prohibida de dos ángeles. Se caracterizan por sus ojos rojos y su piel extremadamente blanca. Pero la propia autora dice que NO todos los I-CHILD tienen los ojos rojos (en el Free Talk del capitulo 63, tomo 11)

2- Los rostros de Anael y Rasiel tienen un gran parecido. En especial la forma de los ojos y utiliza los mismos trazos para los reflejos de sus cabellos (Traducción: tienen el mismo tono de rubio).

3- El empeño que pone Zafiquel en proteger a Rasiel ante Sevoftalta y la relación que tiene en general con el chico. Comentarios que pueden pasar desapercibidos o que pueden tener doble significado. Como cuando Rasiel entra en la cámara secreta y encuentra el alma de Sara, al salir él comenta que parece que esté diciendo algo y que "supone que está soñando con alguien a quien ama" Todo esto lo dice mientras Zafiquiel le coge la mano para salir (so cute .) (cap. 36, tomo 6)

4- Que Zafiquel le ofreciera la libertad precisamente a él de todos los sujetos de prueba del laboratorio (aunque esto también puede ser para aprovechar el don de Rasiel en beneficio de la organización rebelde).

5- En el Art Book Lost Angel (tengo la versión en japonés y no me entero de mucho pero...), en la ficha de personajes de Rasiel, aparecen los nombres "Anael" y "Zafiquel" seguidos de tres kanjis y uno de ellos se utiliza en la palabra 'hijo'.

Tal vez no sean argumentos de peso, pero fue todo lo que necesité para escribir este fic ;P

Ojalá os haya gustado y si por casualidad he acertado ¡NO ME LO DIGÁIS! Quiero leerlo en el cómic XD

Matta ne!


End file.
